Cambiandonos los papeles
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Akane quiere vengarse de Ranma ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo, odia que sea superior a ella por el sólo hecho de que sea un hombre, ¿Y si un extraño vendedor le proporcionara un agua que es capaz de convertirla en hombre?, ¿Qué pasara con la pobre Ranko?


**Título: **** Cambiandonos los papeles**

**Pairing: ****Ranma x Akane**

**Disclaimer: ****Ranma ½ no me pertenece todos sus derechos son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Sinopsis: **** Akane quiere vengarse de Ranma ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo, odia que sea superior a ella por el sólo hecho de que sea un hombre, ¿Y si un extraño vendedor le proporcionara un agua que es capaz de convertirla en hombre?, ¿Qué pasara con la pobre Ranko?**

No podía aguantarlo más. Ranma le sacaba de sus casillas y tenía sus razones. Lo único que hacía el muchacho cada vez que se acercaba a ella era alardear de lo fuerte que era, de lo débil y las piernas tan gordas que estaba echando, de su poca feminidad, de que nadie se querría casar con ella, ¡Ya era suficiente! No lo aguantaba más ¿Qué derecho tenía para ponerse tan superior con ella? ¿Qué era su prometido? Eso no era una excusa y pensaba demostrárselo tarde o temprano. ¿Se comportaba así porque ella era una chica? ¿Y… supuestamente las chicas eran débiles y frágiles según Ranma? Pues éste no iba a ser el caso…

Era viernes por la tarde, por fin había acabado una larga semana de exámenes, discusiones y problemas a causa de las novias/prometidas de su prometido. Su vida se había vuelto de lo más ajetreada por su culpa y muchas veces pensaba echárselo en cara, pero ¿Qué conseguiría? Que él tuviera la última palabra como de costumbre. Suspiró. Estaba deseando encontrar una solución a su "pequeño" problema.

**- Jovencita, parece que tienes un problema – **dijo una áspera voz cerca de ella. Al girar su rostro pudo ver a un hombre encapuchado con una gran maleta en su mano derecha, al parecer no era de Japón.

- **No creo que usted pueda solucionarlo – **caminó más rápido intentando evitarlo lo más rápido posible, pero éste la siguió con su pesada maleta, esperando llamar su atención - **¿¡Quiere dejar de seguirme?**

**- No se altere, mira tengo muchos artilugios que podrían interesarle – **esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y de un "clic" su maleta se abrió en apenas dos segundos, dejando ver todos sus pisos con millones de artilugios muy extraños e incluso tan antiguos que podrían ser reliquias.

La menor de los Tendo rendida ante la insistencia de aquel hombre optó por echar un vistazo a sus artículos, su vista recorrió cada piso de la maleta con curiosidad. Realmente había cosas interesantes e incluso algunas cosas le recordaban a las pequeñas tretas que le había gastado Shampoo en aquel tiempo. Su vista se detuvo en un primer objeto que reconoció al instante.

- _**El hilo rojo del amor – **_recordó la morena frunciendo el ceño. Le había ocasionado bastante problemas, recordaba a la perfección como Ranma decía sin ningún pelo en la lengua que amaba a la amazona y que se casaría con ella al instante, el sólo hecho de vivir esa experiencia le disgustó demasiado.

Siguió recorriendo la maleta centrándose en otro objeto el que reconoció como "la pulsera mágica" Pensaba que jamás la volvería a ver, destacada por su color amarillo oro y por sus pequeñas tres esferas con diferentes tonalidades de azul.

- **No creo que tenga nada que pueda interesarme – **suspiró incorporándose y disponiéndose a retomar el camino a casa, después de todo se estaba acercando la hora de la cena, pero antes de realizar ninguna acción un objeto le llamó la atención- **¿Qué es este perfume?**

**- No es un perfume jovencita – **rió el hombre al ver el artículo que le había interesado – **Aunque este dentro de un bote d perfume se trata de un agua que saca la masculinidad de cualquier persona.**

**- Es decir que... ¿Podría convertirme en hombre?**

**- Sí así es.**

**- ¡Lo compro! - **dijo más entusiasmada de lo normal. La sola idea de poder hacer que su prometido se tragara sus palabras le llenaba de alegría, sin pensarlo mucho más pagó a aquel vendedor y salió corriendo en dirección a casa de los Tendo.

Lo primero que hizo fue abrir la puerta con rapidez y buscar a aquel chico de la trenza por todas partes, no se encontraba en su habitación, ni en el baño, ni en la cocina, ni siquiera en el salón.

_**- Seguro que está con alguna de sus novias – **_pensó bastante malhumorada, después de todo era lo que hacía. Cuando ella no estaba presente aprovechaba para salir con alguna de ellas, aunque siempre decía que eran ellas las que arrastraban de él (algo que Akane jamás creería)

**- Bienvenida a casa, Akane – **esbozó una suave sonrisa su hermana mayor, sirviéndole un poco de té - **¿Qué tal el día en la escuela?**

**- Bien… Kasumi, ¿Dónde está Ranma?**

**- Le pedí que fuera a hacerme unas compras de últimas hora mientras comenzaba a preparar la cena, supongo que estará a punto de llegar – **Kasumi se levantó, volviendo a la cocina para remover por última vez la comida, antes que su "cuñado" volviera con los alimentos que necesitaba añadirle.- **El agua está caliente así que puedes ir a bañarte.**

**- Eso haré – **mintió la morena, encerrándose en el baño con aquel frasco que acababa de comprar. Lo miró con curiosidad varias veces y se miró en el espejo ¿Cómo se vería como chico? Jamás se había hecho a la idea, suponía que la primera reacción sería mala… terriblemente mala, pero aquel sentimiento de intriga podía con ella y una pequeña venganza contra Ranma era un gran estímulo. Sin pensarlo mucho más abrió el "perfume" y se roció con él, al pasar unos minutos y ver que no ocurría nada optó por echar todo aquel pequeño frasco por encima de su cabeza – **Ese viejo… seguro que me ha mentido – **refunfuñó tirando el bote contra el suelo, puso las manos contra el lavabo y se lavó la cara con insistencia varias veces. Era idiota, cómo había caído en las redes de un vendedor que sólo quería quitarle unos yens, era ridículo. Se consideraba más lista, pero los propios deseos de venganza le habían cegado. Salió del baño y se sentó en el porche, la única opción que le quedaba contra el chico de la trenza era la suma ignorancia (como siempre solía usar)

**- Akane, ¿Podrías poner la…? –** Su hermana se detuvo en seco mirándola por unos instantes – **Perdone, ¿Le conozco?**

La chica giró la cabeza para mirar a su hermana mayor, en aquellos momentos no estaba para el humor tímido (pero a la vez divertido) de Kasumi.

**- No tiene gracia, hermana.**

**- Perdone pero no recuerdo haber tenido ningún hermano – **dijo con cierta extrañeza.

**- ¿Hermano?**

La menor de los Tendo se acercó al estanque y se miró en él, su figura femenina había desaparecido, ahora un hombre de melena corta morena azulada, con grandes ojos marrones chocolates y un gran cuerpo robusto.

**- Soy un hombre… ¡Soy un hombre! Ahora podré darle una lección a Ranma – **sonrió de forma triunfal – **Kasumi dile a Ranma que le espero en el dojo – **dijo éste mientras salía corriendo.

**- … Quizá sea otro amigo de Ranma – **pensó para sí misma la chica mientras depositaba una mano en su barbilla – **Oh…se me ha olvidado decirle si cenaba con nosotros…**

El atardecer estaba cayendo poco a poco, dejando que los últimos rayos de sol se depositaran en la casa de los Tendo hasta el siguiente día. Akane estaba impaciente y mientras esperaba optó por entrenar un poco, tenía en la cabeza millones de forma de poder poner nervioso a su prometido y sabía cuales debía usar, cuando terminó con su entrenamiento miró fugazmente hacia la puerta, ahí estaba él, mirándole con seriedad con su cabello moreno recogido en aquella trenza que tanto le caracterizaba.

**- Kasumi me ha dicho que me estabas esperando, ¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí? – **su arrogancia erizaba el vello de la "chica", como odiaba que actuara así, como odiaba que se apoyara en la pared, se cruzara de brazos mientras esperaba vencer con facilidad.

- **¿No eres capaz de reconocerme, Ranma? – **sonrió ésta de forma masculina pero a la vez burlona.

- **Pues no, no te había visto en mi vida. – **dijo sin más.

La chica (esta vez como chico) apretó los puños con fuerza, le daba a entender lo poco que la miraba y eso que vivían bajo el mismo techo. Solía ser infantil, arrogante y un imbécil pero eso le estaba sacando de sus casillas nuevamente, ¿La única forma de que se desconcentrara era de aquella forma? Pues muy bien, se iba a enterar de lo que valía Akane Tendo.

- **Así mirarás a tu prometida para no saber ni distinguirla – **dijo con ira mientras se ponía en posición de ataque – **Me las vas a pagar.**

**- ¿Prometida? Eh tú, ¿De qué conoces a Akane? – **Su tranquilidad había desaparecido en un momento, ahora parecía nervioso, incluso enfadado, después de todo siempre que entraba un hombre en la vida de ella solía actuar como un celoso empedernido.

**- Akane y yo compartimos un vínculo muy fuerte, digamos que compartimos un mismo cuerpo – **sus propias palabras le hicieron reír, recordaba como las había usado el chico para librarse de un Kuno enamorado de cierta "chica de la trenza"

Al parecer ni él mismo había caído en sus palabras, así que dejándose dominar por su propio enfado, fue hasta "ella" dispuesto a luchar, le propino un puñetazo que Akane pudo esquivar con gran facilidad.

**- Mira no estoy para bromas, con Ryoga rondando a Akane y otros idiotas ya tengo más que suficiente.**

**- Estoy hablando muy enserio. – **se encogió de hombros dispuesta a atacarle y así lo hizo, su forma de luchar no había cambiado para nada, sus patadas, sus puñetazos eran semejantes, aunque como chico sentía que podía propinarlos con más fuerza.

**- Luchas como ella… ¡Me estás empezando a enfadar!**

**- ¿Qué ocurre Ranma? ¿Tanto te molesta que haya alguien que pueda dominar todos tus movimientos y que esté tan cerca de Akane? **

La primera fase de su propio plan estaba saliendo perfecto, había decidido comenzar, sacándolo de sus casillas demostrándole lo fuerte que podía ser y con su segunda y última fase lo dejaría K.O, estaba segura de ello. Su orgullo siempre había estado presente, incluso su propia diversión, sin pensarlo demasiado volvieron a la guerra de puñetazos y patadas, hasta que Akane decidió darle fin, cogiendo por una muñeca a Ranma y con la otra le echo un cubo de agua fría.

- **¡Está helada! – **se quejó la pelirroja intentando sacudirse las gotas que seguían cayendo por su rostro - **¡¿Cómo te has atrevido! Me las vas a pagar**

**- Las chicas sois débiles y frágiles, no sois capaces de vencer a un hombre – **utilizando las propias palabras que su prometido utilizadas con ella, hizo que se tropezara, cayendo al suelo y se puso encima de la arrogante versión femenina del chico.

**- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame, soy un hombre!**

**- Ahora eres una mujer frágil, Ranma – **sonrió de forma burlona al ver como forcejeaba – **Ni siquiera puedes apartarme – **dijo por fin triunfal, mientras sostenía sus dos manos en forma de cruz por encima de su cabeza. Parecía estar tan nervioso como una chica de verdad, quizá podía tener algo de razón en que las chicas podían ser algo (sólo algo) más débiles que los chicos, pero un buen entrenamiento siempre ayudaba a no estar por debajo de nadie y Akane lo sabía bien.

**- ¿Qué… demonios quieres?** – dijo finalmente la de la trenza al ver tan cerca su propia derrota. Había tenido a muchos hombres encima: Kuno, Mikado, Happosai, incluso Ryoga (que no lo contaba como tal) pero en ninguna de esas situaciones se había sentido tan cohibido como se sentía ahora.

**- ¿Acaso no recuerdas una situación similar hace una semana? **

La chica de la trenza cerró los ojos por un momento intentando recordar, recordaba levemente como había estado discutiendo con la menor de los Tendo, como después se había arrepentido de haberle gritado y había vuelto a su habitación para pedirle perdón, pero en vez de eso se había puesto arrogante con ella, la había cogido de las muñecas y se había puesto sobre ella diciéndole lo débiles y frágiles que eran las mujeres, acompañado de miles de insultos.

**- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo? – **frunció el ceño sin comprender.

**- Idiota – **El reciente chico intentando no echarse atrás con su propio plan, cogió aire y lo expulsó en unos segundos, se acercó más a "ella", acercándose poco a poco a los labios tensos de su prometido.

**- O…oye que pretendes, no quiero que un hombre… ¡me be…! – **antes de que pudiera decir nada más Akane había atrapado los labios de éste en un suave beso. No era la primera vez que besaba a Ranma pero sí con los papeles cambiados ella siendo el hombre, tomando la voz cantante de la situación y él siendo la "frágil" mujer. Le ocasiono cierta gracia ver la situación, la debilidad de la "chica" de la trenza en aquellos momentos, pero había conseguido que le correspondiera, que buscara más sensaciones en los labios de "aquel extraño joven" con el que acababa de luchar y la había convertido en chica. Cada movimiento más apasionado le hizo poder experimentar aún más la boca de su prometido, hasta que finalizó mordiendo el labio inferior de éste como él lo hizo la última vez.

- **…**

**- ¿Es frustrante sentirse tan débil cuando te han cambiado el papel no es así? – **sonrió Akane deshaciendo los agarres, recuperando el aire perdido en aquellos momentos tan "lujuriosos"

**- … No puede ser… ¿Akane? – **abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

El "chico" cogió un termo de agua caliente que había preparado para la ocasión y dejó caer el agua por encima de él y de la persona que tenía debajo recuperando sus formas normales.

**- Veo que por fin te habías dado cuenta – **sonrió victoriosa.

- **Pe…pero ¿Cómo es que tú…? **

**- Le compré a un vendedor un agua para convertirme en hombre – **dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, en otros momentos la habría utilizado para cumplir el sueño que Ranma tanto deseaba: Ser normal. Pero seguiría esperando esa normalidad por mucho tiempo.

**- ¿Dónde la tienes?- **El moreno la cogió del brazo sin pensarlo demasiado, tenía una mínima esperanza de obtener esa agua por parte de su prometida, de poder volver a ser normal en sólo unos segundos.

- **No me queda.**

**- ¿Y se puede saber a qué ha venido este cambio de papeles? No me gusta sentirme débil y menos por ti. – **aclaró con cierto enfado al recordar por todo lo que le había hecho pasar en apenas unos minutos.

**- Te lo merecías por juzgarme y hablarme en ese tono que tanto odio.**

**- Así que… ¿Todo esto ha sido porque no te parece bien como actúo? – **intentó controlar la rabia que estaba creciendo en su interior, se levantó yendo peligrosamente hacia ella, como si fuera a pagarle caro la "pequeña experiencia" que le acaba de dar.

**- Tampoco es para tanto, sólo te he ****ganado**** y ****besado**** – **destacó las dos últimas palabras de forma inocente. Fue retrocediendo poco a poco, no estaba dispuesta a que Ranma se tomara la revancha tan pronto, sin pensarlo demasiado salió corriendo.

**- ¡Ven aquí, Akane!, ¡Me las vas a pagar! – **gritó él, persiguiéndola por todo el jardín, todos aquellos momentos habían hecho que no pudiera pensar con claridad. Conforme le besaba pensaba por un momento que aquel "hombre" en lo más profundo de su ser le estaba tentando y no quería pasar de nuevo por una experiencia de ese tipo. No necesitaba dudar de su condición sexual, ni ahora ni nunca.

- **¡Te lo mereces!, después de todo esto es culpa tuya, Ranko~**

**- ¡Atrévete a decirme eso a la cara! – **dijo él dando un gran salto y apresándola finalmente, pero ambos cayeron al estanque, el aludido convirtiéndose en aquella chica de la trenza pelirroja y aquella chica victoriosa convirtiéndose en un chico de lo más guapo y fuerte.

Con la mirada de sus familiares y el forzoso beso que Ranko le estaba proporcionando delante de ellos, el cambio de papeles y su victoria habían sido todo un éxito. Sólo se preguntaba… cuanto tiempo se seguiría convirtiendo en chico…

**Fin: ~**


End file.
